


Almost Perfect

by thekingofpucas



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/pseuds/thekingofpucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships blow, and that's why best bros talk about them up on the roof when they're feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Perfect

"So, Maka's on your case again, huh?" Black Star asked, giving a smiling grimace. Soul laughed it off, looking into the sunset on the horizon. 

They were perched on a protruding spike of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, escaping the prospect of a warm bed in favor of talking out what was on their minds. For Soul, that was the fact that Maka hadn't told him why she was upset that evening, choosing instead to threaten him with replacement if he pushed the issue. When told that she was being unreasonable, she responded with the one thing that was possible of silencing Soul right off the bat.

"Like you aren't unreasonable about Wes," she had scowled, crossing her arms. It hurt. She knew enough about him to stab him right in the heart, and that let him know she cared, but she had used that knowledge to hurt him. It was a complicated mess of feelings, but all he felt right now was the sudden urge to cry. 

Instead, he leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Maka is so complicated," he complained. "Relationships are complicated. I don't know how to show her that I care about her. I don't know how to show her that I'm not a jerk."

"Relationships ARE complicated," Black Star agreed, eyes widening with agreement. "Like, how do you tell somebody that they're almost perfect?"

"YOU think somebody is almost perfect?" Soul asked, scoffing in amazement. Then; "That's a great way to describe it. She's no angel, but… she's almost perfect. Yeah. That's how I feel about her."

"Maka's not almost perfect," Black Star disagreed. "To be perfect, you'd need to be a god— a powerful god, know martial arts, and master a weapon. And that's just the physical stuff! Perfect people would be reassuring, and understanding, and loyal, and smart, and…"

"Wow, high standards much?" Soul smirked, leaning back on his perch. "I can't think of one person even close to that."

"Kid's like that," Black Star argued, grinning from ear to ear. "Exactly like that."

"Then why's he 'almost perfect' instead of just 'perfect'?" Soul countered. Black Star made a face.

"You have seen him in his natural environment, right?"

"He's alright," Soul laughed. "Not my type, though. Wouldn't have pegged him for your's."

"My what?" 

"Your type."

"What type?"

"To date."

Black Star was silent for a long moment, brows pursed in confusion as he processed the idea. After a few moments, his eyes went wide, jaw dropping.

"No way!" he exclaimed, as if Soul had told him some juicy piece of gossip rather than an implication about himself.

"Uh… that's not it?"

"I don't know!" Black Star threw his hands up, a thoughtful look making his features even more childish than usual. "Is that what it is? Thinking he's almost perfect?"

"That's how I feel about Maka… and I think I lo—want to date her."

"What's dating, even? What would that be?"

"Holding hands, I guess?" Soul reasoned, leaning forward to better see the streaks of orange decorating the sky. "Hugging? Kissing, maybe? Doing dumb stuff together and enjoying it."

"Man, that'd be cool," Black Star whistled.

"With Kid?"

"Sure. His hands are soft."

"Tell him that."

"Nah," Black Star mumbled, leaning back. "I can't. He doesn't see me as just a dumb ol' human. He sees me as an equal. I don't wanna ruin that."

"He probably won't," Soul frowned, but he wasn't certain. He had been wrong about Maka, hadn't he? To think that she cared about him the same way that he cared about her?

"Relationships blow," Black Star groaned, flopping onto Soul's lap.

"That they do," Soul agreed. They sat there in silence, watching the sun, and then they sighed. 

"Couldn't we just date each other?" Black Star asked, gesturing to some unknown concept with his hands. Soul laughed.

"That'd be a big load off my mind." They had gone through so much together, becoming closer to each other in some regards than they were to their weapons partners. Black Star was the only person Soul could talk to sometimes.

The laughter died off, and instead the air held a sense of curious tension. Without speaking, the frustration of their combatting situation bent their heads towards each other. Soul leaned down, closing his eyes until he could only see the blurry outline of a face. Black Star closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

A pause, and then Soul was closing his eyes completely into the kiss, imagining different lips against his. 

"Mmm, Soul," an imaginary voice whispered in his head. "I love you."

Soul's fingers twitched in the air, stroking the soft hair of fantasy pigtails as he moved his mouth over soft, wiry skin. The scent of beef noodles ruined the illusion, and he let a rush of air out through his nose in a sigh.

Kissing another guy wasn't so strange, Black Star thought, but he hadn't really kissed a girl before, either. The closest he'd come was groping his share of breasts, but he'd never sat on a rooftop and had a heart-to-heart with someone whose breasts he'd groped. The kiss was like that, slow, drawn out, and intimate. It was nice, and Soul's lips were soft, and oh god why wasn't it Kid with that pale ivory skin and slender hands and knowing smirk when he thought he was being challenged? 

Black Star would give him a challenge and scoop him up and show him how to kiss even though he had never kissed a girl before… but relationships sucked and that's why he was kissing Soul. The scent of gasoline broke his concentration and he sighed into Soul's mouth, causing the other boy to cough a little.

They pulled back, smirking and snickering, and Soul punched his friend in the arm.

"We're bros, right dude?"

"Yeah. Best of friends."

"True that."

Unspoken sentiments lingered in the air under those statements.

But. You're no Maka. You're no Kid. You may be the best of friends. But you're not… almost perfect.


End file.
